


Beacon's Newest Class

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: Glynda’s newest class isn’t what everyone thinks it is, and no one is more surprised by this than Yang and Jaune are. Whelp, they were going to find out sooner or later





	Beacon's Newest Class

Classes at Beacon Academy were extremely varied, something that was unique to the academy. While most of the schools focused on strictly fighting, Grimm studies, and history of Remnant, Beacon excelled at providing a wide variety of extracurricular classes. These classes ranged from different subjects, taught by different teachers, but most of the students at Beacon would all agree that Professor Glynda Goodwitch taught the most interesting classes. This made it so that almost everyone was clambering to register for her extracurricular courses.

Last years course was an interesting one, with Glynda teaching a sexual education course that mostly consisted of Glynda cherry picking which students she wanted to fuck that day. But of course, everyone was totally okay with this, and just hoped to themselves that they would be the one picked that day. And because of the history with Glynda’s classes, people signed up for her next class expecting a course similar to the one before. However, little did they know, they were in for an entirely different experience.

As it turns out, Glynda was going to be teaching an entire different subject, something that the students weren’t expecting. To everyone’s surprise, the class was directed at Futas, but not to the extent you would think. As Glynda explained the syllabus even further, it became apparent to everyone that the class would cover two important things: one of which being that not all Futas have monstrous cocks, and the other being how to properly perform ballbusts onto the tiny dicked Futas. While this isn’t what people were expecting, they were still intrigued and interested.

However, everyone except Yang Xiao Long. You see, Yang had an unfortunate reputation throughout Beacon. She had the tiniest dick out of everyone in Beacon. Out of all the guys and Futas at Beacon, there was no denying that Yang’s cock left a lot to leave desired. And it was such a shame too, with that mouth watering rack she had, one would expect her to be equally blessed in the pants. But, as so many had found out, it seemed like she was actually cursed with how tiny it was. And so, Yang had gotten quite used to guys and girls bursting into a fit of laughter at the sight of her naked body.

And now there was an entire class dedicated to showing people like her off? Yang’s face went red as she attempted to slump down into her seat, trying her hardest to avoid the stares that were coming her way. People immediately associated tiny dicked Futas to Yang, and all the eyes going to her were a clear indicator of how the students saw her. Chuckles were starting to rise into laughter, and soon, Glynda followed the student’s stares and pointings to Yang, a smirk growing on her face as she made eye contact with the busty blonde.

“Well, well, well, it appears we have a perfect example for our first lesson. Miss Xiao Long, if you would be so kind as to join me in front of the class, I’d love to give the class a good demonstration of what the curriculum of the class will consist of” Glynda said, a wicked smile on her face as she twirled her riding crop betwixt her fingers. When she got no response from Yang, her smile dropped to a frown. Pushing her glasses up onto her nose, Glynda pointed her now glowing riding crop at Yang. “I said, join me, Miss Xiao Long. I won’t ask a second time!”

Shaking, Yang rose to her feet. The blonde made her way down to the front of the class, snickers following her as she made her walk of shame. When she reached Glynda, the blonde professor smiled once again, putting her hand on Yang’s shoulder. “Wonderful. Now before we begin, Yang, it is important for you to know that this is a class that you willingly signed up for. Therefore, so long as you participate, you should have no trouble passing the class! I’m sure an easy A will help your overall grades!”

Yang’s lavender eyes widened. Her grades had been slipping lately, and at the rate she was going, she may not even be able to pass her first year. An A would really give her the boost she needed. Gulping, Yang looked up to Glynda and gave a shaky nod. “Yes ma’am.”

“Good, good, now, why don’t we start with a prime example!” With lightning speed, Glynda ripped Yang’s skirt right off of her, along with her panties, leaving Yang completely naked from the waist down. A chorus of laughter broke out in the room as all eyes went on the pine needle between the blonde’s legs that Yang called a cock. The size truly was pathetic, and even the rest of Team RWBY couldn’t help but snicker at the sight.

“Now, now class, settle down, not everyone can have enormous members like mine” Glynda said, the outline of her long and meaty cock throbbing beneath her tight skirt. “But as you can see, Miss Xiao Long’s cock is indeed tiny, and might I say, it’s probably the itsy bitsiest cock I’ve ever seen in my life! However, this should go to show you that not all Futas are naturally gifted, so you should always be sure to check what they’re packing.”

“Okay, okay, can I go now?” Yang hissed, face as red as her little sister’s cloak. She had been embarrassed enough for one day and just wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of the class. “Please!”

“Why so eager to leave, Miss Xiao Long? Why, we haven’t even finished!” Glynda said before beginning to scan the crowd before her eyes fell on the one she was looking for. “Mister Arc, if you would be so kind, may you join Miss Xiao Long and I at the front of the class.”

Jaune had signed up for Glynda’s class with the hopes that it would be like the last class where she would let the students fuck her. But now that it’s true intentions were revealed, he was still interested in seeing what would come of it. However, now that he was being called to the front, he wasn’t so sure how things were going to go. But, he and all the students knew that not listening to Glynda can result in some permanent, painful punishments. So, he swallowed the lump in his throat and approached his professor along with Yang.

“Yes ma’am?” he asked nervously.

“We’ll be needing your assistance for this next lesson, Mister Arc. As I mentioned before, not only will this class showcase small dicked Futas, it will also specialize in teaching students how to properly ballbust others. Not only is it an effective combat strategy, but it’s also great for punishing any limp dicked Futas you may come across,” Glynda said before turning to Yang with a wicked smile. “Like Miss Xiao Long, here.”

Yang’s lavender eyes widened in a panic as she put two and two, realizing what it was Glynda had planned for Jaune to do to her. Immediately, she opened her mouth to try and protest it, but then she remembered just how badly she needed a passing grade in the class. So, with a trembling lip, she closed her mouth and continued to let Glynda explain to the rest of the class.

“So Mister Arc, you will be ballbusting Miss Xiao Long, and feel free to put all your strength into it. We want to see just how hard you can really go” Glynda instructed. “Make sure to give us all a good example now.” Jaune wasn’t sure, as he turned to face Yang. Glynda must have sensed his hesitation, because she walked up to him and whispered into his ear, “it’s either her balls, or yours!”

That line was all the motivation Jaune needed to go through with Glynda’s task. Turning back to Yang, Jaune looked her up and down before taking a deep breath. He then went right into it, reeling his foot back before driving it up right between the blonde brawler’s legs, kicking her right in the balls. The first hit was enough to make Yang let out a scream of pain as her hands instinctively went down to clutch her aching balls, keeling over as a chorus of laughter went out throughout the classroom. Everyone was laughing, making Yang go red in embarrassment, she wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

Watching as Yang stayed to the ground, not looking like she was going to get back up, Glynda decided on an idea to make sure that the demonstration would continue on. With a flick of her riding crop, Glynda used her Semblance to bring Yang up to her feet and continued to use her Semblance to keep Yang’s legs spread. With Yang now forced to stand with her legs wide open, Glynda turned to Jaune and gave the young man a nod of encouragement, urging him to go on.

Sighing, Jaune knew he didn’t have a choice in the matter. So, he returned to facing Yang and shrugged his shoulders before giving another strong kick between Yang’s legs. This time, Yang couldn’t keel over in pain, and instead had to take the full force of the painful strike. Yang’s eyes crossed in pain as she felt her balls being subjected to the painful ballbust, and was beginning to breath in and out heavily. However, Jaune picked things up and sent another hard kick straight between the blonde’s legs with a loud crunch. A high pitched wheeze left Yang’s throat as her face went red in pain.

At the command of Glynda, Jaune continued his assault of Yang’s crotch, kicking and kicking with no sign of stopping. The crowd watched, filmed, and laughed as Yang was subjected to the torture. However, despite the clear pain Yang was in, there was another feeling deep inside of her, one that she couldn’t just ignore. Through all the pain and hurt she was feeling from Jaune’s powerful kicks, she couldn’t hide the feeling of pleasure deep inside her stomach. Now, Yang was no stranger to her masochistic tendencies, but this was on another level. Being publicly humiliated and ballbusted was something she had never even considered being something that would turn her on. But, if she was being honest, Jaune’s strong kicks were definitely doing it for her.

Each punt to her balls was followed by an even stronger one, one that threatened to destroy her balls. But despite knowing this, Yang couldn’t bring herself to yell for him to stop. Because she didn’t want him to. So, the entire class and Glynda were able to get a good show of Jaune busting Yang’s balls to the point of no return. And at this point, it was looking more and more like Jaune was enjoying the whole ordeal.

It didn’t take long before the crowd realized that the kicks were getting more and more severe. Some students were even beginning to wonder if Yang’s balls would hold up with all this abuse being sent their way. However, this fact didn’t stop Jaune from abusing the balls like they had personally wronged him. As a matter of fact, it seemed like Jaune was actively trying to make Yang’s balls lose all their function. While the kicks continued to connect, Yang was biting down on her lip, trying her best to hide the secret fact that she was actually beginning to enjoy this rough treatment.

But pretty soon, it became apparent that Yang’s poor, little balls couldn’t take anymore pressure. The entire class cringed in unison as two loud popping noises filled the room followed by Yang’s loud scream. However, Glynda merely snickered to herself before using her Semblance to drop Yang, letting the blonde brawler collapse to the ground with her hands between her legs, clutching her destroyed balls. While Yang quietly whimpered on the ground, Glynda stepped over her shaking body and made her way over to Jaune, patting the young man on the back.

“Well done, Mister Arc, it appears you’ve exceeded expectations on just the first day!” Glynda announced excitedly.

“I’m just glad to hear I did it right” Jaune said with a laugh, looking down at Yang, her plump, naked ass raised in the air.

Glynda caught his stare and smiled, knowing how she could make this all the better. “You know, Jaune, for the excellent work you displayed here today, I think I’ll let you take a prize. How about Yang’s ass?” she suggested.

Jaune smiled happily. “Really?”

“Why I think you deserve it. She’s all yours. Have fun!” Glynda said with a smile. “Just make sure to keep this inside the classroom.”

That verbal confirmation was all Jaune needed to let his lust take over and drop his pants in front of the class. Gasps and murmurs went throughout the classroom as they saw the size of Jaune’s cock. The thing was huge, swinging like it was a secret fifth limb he was able to keep hidden all this time. It easily dwarfed Yang’s tiny cock, and even made Glynda’s ginormous meat stick look small in comparison. All eyes went to Pyrrha, eyes full of jealousy or surprise that she had that she had that cock to herself for the most part.

Seeing this, Glynda couldn’t help but walk in front of Jaune and Yang with a smile on her face. “Now, please see how large and long Jaune’s cock is in comparison to Miss Xiao Long’s” Glynda said, gaining a chorus of laughter from the class. “This is not as uncommon as you might think, and it’s only normal that the partner with the larger cock is the one who does the fucking.”

Jaune got behind Yang and put the girl in a tight choke hold. Yang began gasping and choking as the leader of Team JNPR tightened his grip. The blonde brawler looked to Glynda, watching as the teacher walked over to her. She foolishly thought Glynda was going to help her out, but instead, she felt her heart drop as Glynda bent down and grabbed her tiny cock in a firm grip. Yang was struggling as Glynda forced her tiny cock into an equally tiny cock cage. Once Yang’s cock was secured in the cage, Glynda flashed the key to the class before throwing it over her shoulder, right into the trash can.

“Okay Jaune, she’s all yours!”

Jaune pressed the tip of his ginormous cock against Yang’s asshole before pushing in ever so slightly. Yang clenched her teeth as she felt that cock trying to break into her most vulnerable hole. She tried her hardest to clench up to prevent his cock from getting any deeper into her ass, but as his head slipped in and stretched her out, she began to feel weaker and weaker. Silently, she whimpered as she looked up to the class, watching as they recorded the beginning of what was to be a truly painful anal experience.

“AHHHH!” Yang screamed out in agony as the cock slipped inside of her asshole, forcing her walls to stretch out and try and wrap around the member inside of her. The pain spread through her body, the poor blonde feeling like she was practically being ripped in two. She strained and sweat, trying her hardest to focus on anything except for the massive pillar of cock meat spearing her ass.

Jaune on the other hand was solely focusing on forcing as much of his cock into Yang’s ass as he could. If he was lucky, he’d be able to hilt his entire member inside this tiny dicked bitch. The muscular leader of Team JNPR didn’t even bother giving Yang’s body a moment to adjust before he began thrusting his hips inward even harder than before. Yang’s screams were growing louder and louder as Jaune fucked her ass with no remorse, forcing more and more of his cock inside her guts until he finally managed to hilt his entire member in her, his large balls slapping against her soaking cunt.

From there, things devolved into one of the most brutal ass fuckings the students of Beacon had ever seen. Hips crashed against Yang’s thick ass, sending waves across those two globes of pale flesh, as Jaune repeatedly shoved the entirety of his massive cock straight up the blonde’s backdoor. Jaune railed her tight asshole; the busty girl’s ass was clinging to his cock not wanting to let any of his dick go. His hefty nutsack swung back and forth with every thrust and slapped against her soaked twat.

The students watching were greeted with quite the show, loving every second of it. Jaune really was going to town on Yang, getting quite a bit of mixed reactions from his team. Nora was fiercely fingering her pussy to the sight, her skirt hiked down to her ankles as she shamelessly finger fucked herself to the sight. Ren couldn’t keep his eyes off the sight, the young man seemingly enraptured by the sight of his leader destroying Yang’s ass with her tiny cock flapping back and forth. And Pyrrha was blushing as red as her hair as she watched her boyfriend hilt his cock in Yang’s previously tight asshole, something he had done to her before. The rest of the students were all filming now, getting the easy fap material to save for later to upload all over the internet.

That anal pounding continued for a good thirty minutes, Jaune plowing into her ass like it had personally wronged him. Then, he smiled as he felt her tight walls clamp down on his cock as he began shooting his load deep into her guts. The cum travelled deep inside of her, filling up her stomach and bulging it out as Yang was inflated like a balloon. She moaned out as her tiny dick shot a trickle of cum as well, making a puddle on the floor. The act of being filled with cum accompanied with being stuck in a choke hold, Yang couldn’t take it anymore and passed out.

Jaune sighed contently and let her go, watching as she dropped to the floor, lying in a puddle of her own cum. Jaune pulled up his pants while Glynda walked to the front of the class again, smirking to herself.

“So, as everyone can see, we just had a great presentation from Mister Arc on how this class will go! So now, I must ask, does anyone want to go next?”

The rest of Team RWBY, who had been getting turned on by the entire series of events that had transpired, all raised their hands excitedly. Glynda smiled before looking at the three girls, before pointing to Ruby. The youngest one would have the most spirit to break.


End file.
